In Dreams
by HeidiBax
Summary: Kagome is plagued by nightmares. As she tries to put together the bits and pieces she can remember, she realizes, something is coming and its coming for her. How and why are her spiritual powers suddenly increasing and what does this mean for Kagome?
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

Chapter 1

Kagome awoke suddenly and sharply gasped for air, instinctively she grasped her sleeping bag with both hands. Her eyes searched the hut as she remembered where she was. From a darkened corner two golden eyes watched her silently as the beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. She quietly unzipped her sleeping bag and carefully climbed out. Softly she crept out of the hut into the crisp night air.

"_Ah_" she sighed, the cool air caressing her face. This was just what she needed to help her to calm down. She silently trudged up the hill a few steps and lay back on the fresh grass. As she gazed up at the night sky she tried to replay the details of the nightmare in her mind. This terror had plagued her dreams for several nights now. She could remember only bits and pieces of the bad dream and the feeling of dread that accompanied it. She knew for sure that something was coming and it was coming for her.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to hear Inuyasha creep up beside her.

"_Hey, you okay_?" he asked, concern apparent in his voice as he sat down beside her. He looked at her apprehensively and tried to read the emotion in her eyes.

"_Oh, Inuyasha, you scared me_" she said as she sat up quickly. "_Uh, yeah, I'm fine_" she responded nervously straightening the pleats on her skirt. "_I just got so hot in there, you know, I just needed some fresh air, that's al_l" she added.

"_Hmph_" Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms like a toddler, "_I'm not an idiot Kagome, what's really wrong_" he demanded.

Kagome's brown eyes widened and she secretly smiled at his childlike behavior. "_Inuyashaaaaa, I told you nothing's wrong now drop it_!"

"_Nothing doing, now talk_" he shouted as his arms dropped to his sides and fists balled up.

She stared straight ahead and sat in silence then flopped back down into the cool grass. They sat like that for what seemed like a forever.

Finally, Inuyasha grumbled incoherently and began to get up. Kagome quickly sat up and reached for his wrist. "_Wait, please_!" She tightened her grip on his wrist "_please, I'm sorry_" she whined as she looked up at him sadly. He turned back towards her quickly glancing at her death grip on his wrist and then back at her. She blushed slightly but didn't let go.

"_Geez wench make up your mind_" he grunted as he sat back down and tried to hide the blush that now garnished his cheeks. "_Now, what's going on_" he demanded staring at her intently.

Their eyes met for a moment. Kagome turned forward and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and gazed forward. "_Nothing really, I just had a nightmare_" she responded.

"_About….._?" he asked questioningly.

"_I can't remember all of it_" she spoke with disappointment.

"_Try harder_" he demanded.

"_Inuyasha, it's not like I haven't tried_" she retorted.

"_Feh_" he muttered under his breath. "_Well tell me what you can remember_"

Kagome sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "_Okay_" she begins hesitantly. "_It begins normally enough. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, you and I, we're hiking through the countryside like usual. Suddenly, the sky begins to darken even though I'm fairly certain it was midday. We detect a demonic aura and I try to sense a jewel shard. My head begins to throb; I crumble to ground clutching both sides of my head. The pain is excruciating, I keep my eyes squeezed shut. I remember hearing a voice._" Kagome stopped and rubbed hands over her arms trying to warm the goosebumps that had popped up while she spoke.

Within a matter of seconds Inuyasha had removed his outer haori and draped it over Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome looked to him appreciatively "_thank you_" she said softly. She slipped her arms inside the sleeves; it was still warm and smelled like the hanyou. She closed her eyes, and smiled to herself. She wondered what it might be like to feel his arms around her; she could imagine it, if only for a moment.

Inuyasha's voice called her back to reality "the voice…." "huh" she looked up "oh, sorry, r-right the v-voice" she stuttered.

"Whoever or whatever he is said he was there for the miko, which I can only assume meant me. I remember Sango yelling and Miroku chanting sutra's. I can still hear the sounds that resonate from your battle cries. I remember the voice offering one last chance to hand me over with a promise of no more bloodshed. After that everything's kind of a blur. When the pain finally stops, I look up. It's dark and quiet." Kagome began to feel the familiar burn of tears welling in her eyes.

Inuyasha could smell the salty tears before they began to fall. He hesitantly shuffled closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Warmness engulfed his insides as she laid her head against his chest.

"_I see Sango and Miroku's bodies far from where I presume most of the battle occurred, too far for me to get to in my current state. You on the other hand look like you barely left my side. I crawl over to where you've fallen. There's blood everywhere. I call your name but you don't respond. I don't even have a moment to see if your breathing before something grabs me_. _I struggle to get a look but for some reason I always wake up. I can still hear the sound of its evil laughing in my head when I open my eyes_."

Kagome's emotions began to get the best of her as she choked back a sob. Inuyasha turned and wrapped his other arm around her. He pulled her close and leaned his head down against hers. The smell of Kagome surrounded him, her salty tears and the soothing sent of lavender, he was secretly so fond of it and of her.


	2. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 3**

"_I could stay like this forever_" Kagome thought to herself. She felt so safe with Inuyasha, so right. She had been trying to break herself of thoughts like these for weeks. After all, his life was promised to Kikyo and perhaps his heart too. She could never shake the growing insecurity of being Kikyo's replacement. Right now though, those thoughts didn't matter. She was determined to enjoy this moment for as long as she could. Warm and surrounded by his comforting scent she found herself drifting back asleep.

They sat together like that for a matter of minutes until Inuyasha, hearing the slow steady sounds of Kagome's breathing, looked down to find her soundly asleep. He smiled silently to himself as he reached out to brush some of the tear soaked hair from her face. He paused for a moment and admired just how beautiful the miko was in the moonlight.

"_Kagome…._" he whispered.

"_Hmmmm_" was all the response he got and with that he scooped her up bridal style and carried her back towards the hut. He carefully placed her in her sleeping bag still wrapped in his haori and assumed his place in the corner. Inuyasha closed his eyes, leaned against the wall and while clutching his tetsusaiga tried to rest his mind. Every few minutes though like clockwork he would open them again and glance in Kagome's direction, afraid somehow when he opened them again she wouldn't be there.

"_Humph….."_ he growled, frustrated at several failed attempts to return to sleep. He reached across the floor to the head of Kagome's sleeping bag and pulled it over towards him placing her head on his lap. Maybe now he would be able to get back to sleep.

The gang woke with the sun in the morning and were surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping soundly and looking quite comfortable so close together. Shippo's eyes grew as large as saucer as he began to jump up and down. Sango quickly hushed him with a look and a finger to the mouth "_shhhhhhh_" she said smiling and she waved Shippo and Miroku outside.

"Let's let those two sleep" she whispered.

"_Agreed_" Miroku nodded.

"_Ahhhhhhhh_" Shippo sighed sadly.

"_Shippo, they'll be up and arguing soon enough_" Sango said smiling. "_Right_" the young kitsune nodded.

Kagome woke up to the warm rays of the sun shining through Keade's window on her face. She took a deep breath, smiled, and …realized where she was. The night's events began to unfold in her mind and she remembered drifting off in Inuyasha's arms. She turned her head slightly and looked up at him. "_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping_" she thought. She soon felt a blush warm her face and she turned away quickly. "_He must have carried me in_" she thought "_but how did I get here…..lying on his lap_" she questioned.

Unexpectedly she felt him began to stir. She slowly turned and looked up at him.

"_Good Morning_" she said smiling sweetly unsure of just what to say.

"_Mornin_" he said gruffly, quickly looking away.

Kagome sat up and climbed out of her sleeping bag. She smoothed out the wrinkles and rolled it up quickly. "_Must've fallen asleep during our talk last night….sorry_" she looked over at him anxiously.

"_S'okay_" he mumbled.

"_Well….thanks for getting me back_" she said quietly "_and listening and…., you know ….everything_" she added.

"_Sure_" he answered getting up from his spot on the floor. He smiled slightly while tucking tetsusaiga back onto his side and exited the hut.

Confused and intrigued, Kagome gathered the rest of her things and went outside.

**Hi guys. Thanks so much for reading this. Like I said, this is my first fan fiction and I'm enjoying the experience of it immensely. Any comments, suggestions, reviews, etc… would be greatly appreciated.**

**HeidiBax =)**


	3. North

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Ch 3  
**

That morning the gang decided to head to north where a rumor of a demon of unusual size and strength was terrorizing villages.

"Bet _the demon's only so big and strong because it's drawing on the power of jewel shards_" Inuyasha said mockingly.

"_Most likely_" Miroku nodded "_But it is unwise to underestimate your opponents' Inuyasha_"

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted. "_I bet it's just another brainless demon craving more power_"

"_Sounds familiar_" Kagome laughed.

"What?" Inuyasha glared out of the corner of his eye towards Kagome.

"_Ahem_" Kagome cleared her throat quickly "_Nothing_"

"_I heard ya you know, don't forget my hearing is superior_" Inuyasha taunted.

"_I know that…..you never miss a moment to remind us of your superiority_" Kagome scoffed under her breath.

"_Heard that too wench_"

Kagome stuck out her tongue in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha turned back, rolled his eyes, and smirked. He wasn't sure what Kagome was doing but dang she was cute. "_Of course I'd never tell her that_" he thought.

They continued on, the day was uneventful for the most part except for the quips back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. As the sun began to set Sango suggested they make camp. They had traveled the entire day after all and she was ready for some much needed rest, Kirara meowed in agreement.

"_Kagome, I saw a hot spring not far back, you interested?_" Sango asked.

"_Oh, yay_" Kagome nodded her head and squealed in excitement. "_It's been days since we've been able to have a warm bath!"_

"_Don't even think about sneaking a peak either monk" _Sango said threateningly while gathering her supplies.

Miroku clutched at his heart "_My dear Sango, I'm not sure what you mean_"

"_Well, I'm taking my hiraikotsu just to be safe, I hope you won't make me use it_" she warned.

Kagome smiled as the realization of the slayers threat became apparent on Miroku's face.

"_That means you too Inuyasha_" Kagome added as they walked away.

"_Feh, don't flatter yourself_" he retorted arrogantly.

"_Come on Inuyasha, let's go gather some firewood_" Miroku recommended.

"_Ahhhh, this feels great_" Kagome sighed.

"_Yes, we'll sleep well tonight_" Sango said laying her head back on a rock.

"_Maybe __**you**__ will_" Kagome thought sullenly. Flashes of the nightmares for nights before played through her mind. She was honestly dreading going to sleep. Sango's voice woke her from her thoughts.

"_It's too quiet without Shippo with us_"

"_It's true_" Kagome added "_It was sweet of him to stay behind with Keade though. She has been so busy lately_"

Sango nodded "and _your making up for it by picking on Inuyasha a bit more for him?_" she laughed.

"Hmm, _I hadn't noticed_" Kagome looked away.

Even through the rising steam Sango could see the blush creep across Kagome's cheeks and she gave her friend a knowing smile.

Thanks to Peaceful Dragon Rose, InuyashaWifey, Upside-down-boat, and InuYashaFreak. Loving the reviews Thanks =)


	4. Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

Chapter 4

The warm glow of the fire caressed Kagome's face as she climbed into her sleeping bag for the night. She glanced around at her companions and smiled weakly as she shifted around trying in vain to get more comfortable. Kagome normally didn't have much trouble falling asleep in the Feudal Era usually because of sheer exhaustion, but, as of late, nightmares had been making it more and more difficult to get a good night's sleep. Tonight her anxiety above all things kept her awake. After tossing and turning for several minutes Kagome finally stilled. With a frustrated sigh she rubbed her forehead and stared up into the large tree sheltering their campsite. Her eyes wandered aimlessly resting finally on Inuyasha's sleeping form. Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself as she thought about how comfortable the Inu-hanyou looked nestled high in a branch. "_I thought only cats climbed trees_" she thought smiling. The image of a dog from her era perched nervously on a tree branch suddenly came to mind as she tried to suppress a giggle. She quickly yanked the sleeping bag over her head in an effort to contain the noise. She slowly pulled the sleeping bag from over her head and peered around nervously. Miroku and Sango were still sleeping "phew" she sighed quietly. She rolled back over onto her backside only to find a pair of golden eyes inches from her face and glaring at her curiously.

"Eeep" she squealed as Inuyasha quickly put his hand over her mouth to quiet the sound.

"Keep it down will ya!" Inuyasha whispered harshly and removed his hand from her mouth. Kagome nodded.

"Now, what's so funny?" he whispered clearly aggravated.

Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag and sat up. "Nothing" she whispered waving her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Hrrrrrrr" Inuyasha growled quietly.

"Shhhhhhhh" she said putting her pointer finger on her mouth.

"Come on" Inuyasha whispered. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaped back into the tree onto the same branch she had seen him in only moments before.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched quietly

Inuyasha settled back in his spot back against the tree and dragged Kagome's back against his chest.

"We're too high, I'm going to fall" Kagome whined.

"Hush, I'm not gonna let you fall" he said as her wrapped his arms around her. Kagome fidgeted nervously as she felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach.

"Inuyasha, how long are you going to keep me up here?" she asked worriedly.

"Til, you tell me what was so funny" he retorted.

"I told you nothing important, just a funny thought"

"So then share" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome bit her lip nervously, wondering what she could get away with telling him. Inuyasha was sure to jump to conclusions and she couldn't think of another good excuse. Kagome was terrible at lying and Inuyasha could always see right through them. She settled on the comfortable alternative of picking a fight.

"No, my thoughts are just that….mine!" she bit back.

"All night"

"What?" Kagome questioned.

"You're staying up here, all night" Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyashaaaaa" Kagome threatened "I'll say it"

"Go ahead, you'll come with me" he smirked.

Kagome crossed her arms and sulked knowing he was right.

"Besides, I can't get any sleep with you down there squirming.

"I can't help that I'm restless" she griped defensively.

"This way I can keep you still" he smirked to himself"Now hush or I just might push you" he threatened teasingly.

"Will not" Kagome retorted under her breath. She felt him stir behind him as he removed his outer haori and draped it over her. Kagome smiled "why can't he always be like this" she thought sadly.

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her and she settled against his chest. It wasn't long until he recognized the slow steady breathing of Kagome sleeping. Inuyasha smiled and felt himself drifting off as well.

_Kagome kneeling looked up at the battle raging all around her. She saw her companions fighting fiercely despite their injuries. Her head began to throb again and she raised her hands back up hoping to alleviate the pain. "Wind Scar!" the anger behind the voice was unmistakable and Kagome strained to look back up. Inuyasha's wind scar hit the demon head on, it stumbled back but the creature seemed barely phased. _

"_Half- Breed, if value your life and that of your friends you'll take this last chance to hand over the miko" the demon taunted evilly._

"_Not a chance" Inuyasha shouted back stepping closer to Kagome. "I protect Kagome"_

"_So be it" the creature replied sweeping a huge naginata in front of him. "Jinsoku Kaze!" the demon yelled as his naginata emitted a small fast-moving whirlwind straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to move out of its path but the whirlwind was too fast for him. He screamed in pain as thousands of tiny blades spun in the windstorm around his body. He tried, even through the pain to get out of the cyclone._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed watching him as she tried to get up. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed loudly. She suddenly felt an intense warmth in her hands. She looked down to see her miko power focused around her hands. The pink glowing light crackled through her fingers and she felt the warmth spread throughout her body. The feeling was overwhelming as the pain began to dull and Kagome was finally able to stand up._

Kagome violently jerked awake and clutched at the arms around her waist. "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned worriedly "Nightmare again?" Kagome turned and nodded as the tears begin forming. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her as he leaned down nuzzle the side of her face. "It's okay" he whispered soothingly "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Kagome nodded sadly "I'm more worried about what will happen to you" she thought to herself.

_**Jinsoku Kaze- **__roughly translated "swift wind"_

_**Hurray for reviews they keep me going. As always any comments, questions, suggestions, etc are appreciated and I look forward to the reviews!**_


	5. The Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Special Thanks to inuyashafreak82622, upside-down-boat, InuyashaWifey,Peaceful Dragon Rose, and **

**InuyashaxKagome1994. Your reviews mean sooooooo much! =)**

**Chapter 5  
**

The next morning the group awoke with the sun. No one said anything when Inuyasha leapt down from the tree with Kagome in his arms. Miroku and Sango exchanged smiles but quickly went about their business as if nothing was out of the ordinary. After a fast breakfast of what Kagome called "_gran-ola_" bars the gang resumed their course north.

"Miroku" Sango whispered leaned towards the monk "Do you notice anything strange about Kagome and Inuyasha this morning?"

"Indeed" Miroku nodded glancing ahead at the couple. Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side with a space between them that not even Myoga could fit in to. Sango and Miroku snickered softly to themselves. As if on cue Inuyasha's ears twitched and swiveled at the sound as glanced behind at them menacingly. They each looked away acting as if they were focused on something else. Sango turned back to Miroku when she finally felt Inuyasha's stare had returned forward. She playfully bumped Miroku with her shoulder making him stumble a bit. Smiling mischievously and pretending to resume course Miroku looked straight ahead as he attempted to push Sango's shoulder with his left hand. Instinctively she moved her hand up maneuvering her arm around quickly and catching his hand in hers. Sango looked down swiftly at their tangled hands. Blushing furiously she tried to yank hers away. Miroku grinned and squeezed her it softly.

"Sango, my dear" he began as he laid his other hand on top of hers.

"Don't even think about it Monk" Sango yelled yanking her hand back.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" Miroku whined as he watched Sango walking away to catch up the others.

"I can imagine" Sango shouted back sarcastically.

Miroku looked down at his now empty hands and smiled.

The sun was setting as the gang finally reached the village they had been searching for. As they approached,the villages headman came out to meet them. He was a fellow small in stature with dark hair and kind eyes. As the others spoke to the headman Inuyasha turned back to the forest and surveyed the area. He gazed intently for any sign of the demon's presence. Sensing nothing, he turned back and joined the others.

"We are so grateful for your assistance" the headman said bowing respectfully "We don't have much but please accept a small meal and a warm place to lay your head"

"Thank you" Miroku said bowing back "Perhaps after we've rested we might be able to speak with you in more detail about this demon?"

"Of course, Houshi-sama" the headman answered "I will show you to your lodgings and will return later this evening"

The group was thankful for the opportunity to rest easy. The hut they were lead to was small, no bigger than Keade's but it had a large fire pit and 4 futons. Not long after they had settled in, there was a knock on the door. The screen slid open and two villagers brought in large platters of rice, dumplings, and steamed vegetables.

"Thank you" Kagome said softly bowing her head slightly. The villager nodded and smiled "Miso, the headman of our village will be with you all again shortly."

"Good" Inuyasha snipped "the sooner he gets here the sooner we can get some answers, all this waiting and resting makes me anxious"

"Inuyashaaaa" Kagome said glaring at the half-demon.

"What!? It does" Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the huts wall and crossing his arms.

The gang sat and ate quietly awaiting the headman. Kagome looked up suddenly and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

"I sense a shard of the jewel and it's heading this way"

"Finally, some excitement." Inuyasha smirked "Guess that discussion with Miso's gonna have to wait!" he said jumping to his feet. He threw back the bamboo curtain of the hut and raced out, the others following behind.

"Houshi-sama" the village headmen shouted running up to the hut "the demon comes now, I can hear it approach."

"Yes" Miroku nodded "You and the other villagers should take cover. My friends and I will take care of the demon"

"Thank you all" the headman said bowing quickly and running back the direction he came.

"C'mon, let's draw the demon away from the village" Sango shouted running towards the forest.

"Right" Kagome said as she pulled her bow and arrows over her shoulder.

The earth begin to tremble as the group approached a large grassy field outside of the village. Inuyasha stood in front Tetsusaiga drawn and ready. "Kagome, stay back behind us" he demanded as she stopped by his side. "Okay" Kagome nodded taking several steps back and drawing her bow.

Suddenly, a large brown scorpion demon burst through the tree line. It momentarily looked at the group then glanced at the village taking off in its direction.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha shouted jumping in front of it "Kagome, where's the shard on this thing?"

"On its forehead. Be careful Inuyasha!" she yelled back.

The gang surrounded the scorpion Inuyasha in front, Miroku and Sango on each side. Kagome kept her distance watching uneasy. Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at its legs but the scorpion blocked it with a pincher and sent it back at her.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed running to the fallen demon slayer.

"I'm okay" Sango shouted getting back on her feet "stay back Kagome"

Miroku and Inuyasha weren't having much luck either. The demon moved so quickly that it was hard for Miroku to actually hit it with a scared sutra. Inuyasha had used the wind scar once but it only succeeded in removing its tail.

Kagome paused watching the scene before her and drew her bow. "Hit it!" she shouted as the arrow released and sizzled down the demons side. "Only a graze" she thought frustratingly as the demon turned its attention to her. Kagome immediately drew another arrow and began to channel her spiritual energy into it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted running to try and intercept the angry scorpion. He leapt in front of it and unleashed another wind scar. The demon howled shrilly as the wind scar ripped up the same side as Kagome's arrow. It slowed momentarily then resumed its attack. Inuyasha sprang up attempting to stab the tetsusaiga into the demons head but the scorpion's pincher hit him hard in mid-air and sent Inuyasha flying across the field. Kagome's stomach turned at the sickening sound the hit made.

"Inuyashaaaaaa" Kagome screamed. She looked at Miroku and Sango as they ran to her defense.

Time slowed in her mind. The warmth from the energy she was channeling into her bow and arrow began to spread throughout her body. She looked at Inuyasha's fallen form across the field anxiously waiting for him to get up. The scorpion approached rapidly as she kept glancing from it to Inuyasha.

The feeling of warmth began to overwhelm her. Sango and Miroku watched amazed as pink flames seemed to dance over Kagome's body. The scorpion approached her as she dropped her bow and stretched both hands out palms facing the scorpion.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa" she screamed in agony as her palms emitted a tremendous pink light. The scorpion stopped, and seemed to implode, disintegrating into a sizzling pile of ash. Kagome smiled weakly at her companions and collapsed to the ground.

From across the field Inuyasha regained consciousness and struggled to focus as he opened his eyes to see Kagome's display of power. "Kagome" he choked out as he saw her collapse to the ground. His strength returned as he pulled himself up and ran to her side. Miroku and Sango hovered over her.

"She's okay" Sango said as Inuyasha kneeled down beside her "she's not wounded"

"What an amazing display of power" Miroku said amazed as looked at the pile of demon ashes. He bent down and picked up the jewel shard from the still sizzling pile and looked up at the others.

Inuyasha scooped Kagome up bridal style "Let's get her back to the village" he said softly worry apparent in his voice. Miroku and Sango nodded and followed behind quietly.

_**Hey you! Yes You! I see you reading this but not reviewing! How am I ever supposed to improve if I don't get any feedback. You've already spent time reading this. Why not make a girl really, really happy and spend an extra minute giving a review. *on hands and knees* Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Thanks you guys rock**_

_**Heidi =)**_


	6. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

Chapter 6

As the group made the short trek back to the village, they were met with the appreciative smiles and bows from the villagers. Miso, the village headman rushed up to meet them.

"Thank you, Thank you" he bowed respectfully. "Hoshi, you and your companions are most welcome to stay and rest as long as you need. You have saved our village" he glanced at the unconscious Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. "Your miko is in need of a healer?" Miso questioned looking Kagome's limp form over for wounds.

"Yes, please" Miroku nodded "We fear she may have over-exerted herself"

"I will send word for a healer right away" Miso said waving over a villager.

"Thank you" Sango answered quietly "We will wait in our hut"

Miso nodded "Please, let me know if there is anything else we can do for you. Our village is in your debt"

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the small hut cradling Kagome in his arms protectively. Miroku and Sango sat back down to finish the meal served to them before the demon attack.

"Inuyasha, you really should eat something" Sango stated softly looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yes" Miroku agreed "A full stomach heals all"

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted "I'm fine, where's that healer already, damn"

"Patience Inuyasha" Miroku sing –songed "Kagome isn't physically wounded, my guess is the tremendous amount of power she employed exhausted her. I'm sure she simply needs to rest"

"I've never seen her exercise that much power though" Sango said worriedly picking at her food.

"Hrrrrrrr" Inuyasha growled impatiently. His senses were keen enough to hear the steady beat of her heart and feel her shallow quiet breathing. Physically she was fine, but Inuyasha silently worried about her newly developed powers. Finally a knock at the door roused him from his thoughts. The bamboo curtain was pushed back and a small older man with thinning gray hair and friendly eyes entered the hut.

"Hello" he bowed respectfully "my name is Takahiso, I am the village healer" "The villagers tell me your miko was wounded in battle?"

"Yes, well….." Sango answered "Physically Kagome is fine, a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious."

"I assume you are familiar with the spiritual powers attributed to a priestess." Miroku asked.

"Indeed" Takahiso nodded "I was trained in the skills of healing by my village priestess when I was younger. She believed the art of healing was not only physical but spiritual and educated me well on both.

"Kagome, is a new priestess in every sense of the word. She only just discovered her powers a year ago and she has had little training on their use." Sango said gently.

"Yes" Miroku nodded "She has learned to use her spiritual powers but only when focused through something, like her bow and arrows. Tonight was the first time I've ever seen her center her power through in her hands. Not only that, the display of power was far greater then she has ever exhibited. She purified a large scorpion demon with her bare hands."

"I see" Takahiso said walking over to the corner. He kneeled down and looked at Inuyasha questioningly "May I?" he asked extended his hands to Kagome. "It would be easier if you put her down, please, so I can examine her.

Inuyasha's upper lip raised up slightly, baring his teeth. He growled slightly. He knew he was being too overprotective but it was instinctual.

"Inuyasha!" Sango chastised "He's here to help her"

Inuyasha met Sango's pleading eyes. Slowly he lowered Kagome onto the nearest futon and kneeled by her side.

"Thank you" the healer said as he began his examination. He scanned over her motionless body once and a puzzled expression grew on his face. He inspected a still slowly bleeding cut on her arm, lifted her hands and inspected her still red palms, and then placed her hands back down onto her stomach and closed his eyes. He moved his hands slowly gliding them just above her body. His hands stopped just above her heart and his eyes opened.

"Takahiso?" Miroku questioned "Is there something wrong?"

"Houshi, please come here" Takahiso responded quietly as Miroku made his way to the healer and kneeled by Kagome's side.

Takahiso grabbed Miroku's left hand and placed in the air hovering over Kagome's beating heart.

"No lower monk" Inuyasha growled meeting Miroku's gaze.

"Do you feel that?" Takahiso questioned.

"Yes" Miroku answered slowly as he closed his eyes to focus. "It's like nothing I've ever sensed before"

"Miroku?" Sango questioned anxiously.

"Your miko is truly powerful, like no aura I've felt before. The old healer answered. "Her energy seems limitless. It's as if the spiritual powers she had were slowly escaping out and then the door was suddenly flung open. Her body was not made to handle such power. I believe up until this point the use of her spiritual power wasn't enough to exhaust her body. However, with the vast amount of energy I feel surging inside her…..forgive me but she could easily kill herself. Control is her only hope. She must be trained to manage this power or I fear for her life. She could easily over use her spiritual power to the point it could even drain her very life-force"

Inuyasha stared at the healer concern apparent on his face.

"Yes, and not only that, Kagome will become a target for who desire her power. As her aura begins to grow stronger, more and more demons will be able to sense it. I fear they will seek her out." Miroku added sadly.

"Feh" Inuyasha added angrily "Ain't nobody getting to Kagome without going through my Tetsusiaga first."

The group grew quiet.

"I'm sorry that I don't know more about this. I would seek out a priestess immediately."Takahiso added.

"Yes, of course…….. Takahiso, when will she wake up?" Sango asked worriedly.

"It's hard to say" the healer answered slowly "Whenever her body has restored the energy lost by the use of her powers. It could be a day or two. Only you know how strong your friend is. I'll take my leave now unless any of you are in need of my services" the old healer said as he slowly stood up and headed for the door.

Sango shook her head "Thank you" she said bowing slightly.

"Please, do not hesitate to send for me if you need anything more. Goodnight"

Inuyasha looked anxiously down at Kagome's sleeping form. He longed to scoop her back up into his lap. The rest of the evening went by quietly as Miroku and Sango finished their meal and silently prepared for bed, each trapped in their own thoughts. As Sango climbed into her futon, her eyes drifted to Inuyasha. He was propped up against the wall nearest Kagome, tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. As her eyelids grew heavy she smiled slightly as she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha reaching for Kagome's small hand and clutching it within his.


	7. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Sorry if I threw you guys off with the last chapter submission. I decided to combine ch 1 and ch 2, so my latest chapter was ch 7 even though it's now labeled 6. Thanks for the reviews =) especially my new readers BooBerryBlue, Mars, and LOL99.**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome felt consciousness return to her again. As she slowly opened her eyes the blur of shapes around began to focus. For a moment, confusion riddled her mind until a familiar form came into view. Inuyasha sat quietly next to her staring down into the floorboards. Almost instinctually he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She smiled sweetly.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said releasing a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome tried to reply but it came out as a broken whisper. Her fingertips reached up to rub the base of her throat as she tried to clear it.

"Hold on" Inuyasha prompted as he turned and ladled a scoop of water out of a nearby bucket. "Here" he said softly as he slid his arm behind her and lifted her slightly so she could drink. He lifted the scoop to her lips. She looked up at him with a nervous smile then graciously took several sips.

"There….better?" Inuyasha questioned looking down at her. It felt out of sorts taking care of Kagome, after all it was usually the other way around, and even that he still wasn't used to. He certainly hadn't had a lot of experience taking care of someone or being taking care of for that matter, but somehow this just felt natural.

"Mhhmmm" Kagome nodded "Thank you" she said softly, gazing up ay him appreciatively. She could feel the butterflies begin to churn in her stomach when she realized just how close they were. It was only a matter of seconds that Kagome continued to gaze up at him but it felt like longer and she was sure he could hear the rapid beating of her heart. Suddenly, she realized the last she saw him he was lying in an unconscious heap thrown to the opposite side of the battlefield by an angry scorpion demon.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean are you hurt?"

"Feh, are you serious?" he retorted egotistically.

"Inuyashaaaaaa" she threatened weakly.

"I'm fine"

"You always say that" Kagome smiled halfheartedly.

"Because I'm always fine" he snapped back teasingly. "Besides we've been more worried about you"

"Me…….?" Kagome questioned "How….how long have I been out?"

"About two days"

Kagome's eyes widened, shock visible on her face.

"I don't understand…….." she answered quietly "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" a voice said pulling open the bamboo curtain doorway. Miroku and Sango made their way in smiling at Kagome.

"Miroku, Sango" Kagome said cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you're all right"

"We're all right" Sango nodded sitting down next to her friend "How about you?"

"Well" Kagome tried to pull herself into an upright position "I feel okay, just weak."

"Kagome, what happened?" Miroku asked taking a seat next to Sango.

"She just woke up monk!" Inuyasha growled "Save the questions for later!"

"My apologies"

"It's alright, Miroku" Kagome answered quietly, secretly savoring every moment of Inuyasha's over protectiveness.

"I'm not sure" she answered sadly looking around at her companions. They all looked so solemn, something wasn't right. "Why do I feel there's something you guys aren't telling me?"

"Hrrrrrr" Inuyasha grunted "Not now, you need to focus on getting your strength back" and with that he scooped up the young priestess bridal style insisting he take her outside for some fresh air.

Miroku and Sango sat in the hut quietly after Kagome and Inuyasha's sudden departure. "He'll tell her right?" Sango questioned cheerlessly.

Miroku nodded "I believe, Sango my dear, he wants to wait for the right moment."

"Kagome is strong, she can handle it" Sango answered determined.

"Yes, and the sooner she knows about her developing powers the sooner she can begin managing them." He said absentmindedly rubbing Sango's leg.

"Houshiiiiiiiiii!" Sango threatened as the sound of a slap resonated through the village. Miroku smiled to himself as Sango stormed out, nearly ripping the bamboo curtain off the doorway.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa" Kagome sighed "where are you taking me?"

"I told you" Inuyasha replied "to get some fresh air"

"Okay, okay, any farther from the village and that's all we'll find"

Inuyasha slowed down close to a grove of trees near the edge of a large meadow filled with tall green grass. Patches of tall yellow flowers were scattered throughout the terrain and their sweet smell lingered in the area. He sat her down in the grass and took a seat beside her. Kagome sighed and laid back into the grass. Inuyasha turned at looked down at her curiously. She patted the ground next to her and looked up at him, hoping he would get the hint and lie down beside her. "Hmph" he grumbled lying back and crisscrossing his arms behind his head. Kagome's face lit up with a smile just for him. She rolled onto her side to face him. "Thank you" she said sweetly looking up at him.

"For what?" he gulped nervously looking away.

"For taking care of me Inuyasha"

"Feh………you'd do the same" he answered.

Kagome nodded "Always" she said thoughtfully, nervously scooting closer and laying her head on his shoulder. She waited hesitantly for him to respond. After a few seconds, the fear of rejection begin to form in Kagome's mind. Inuyasha began to feel her move away. He pulled his arms out from behind his head and wrapped his left arm around her pulling her close. Kagome's insides screamed with excitement. His displays of physical affection were scarce and she resolved to make the most of each one of them. She saw his other clawed hand resting on his stomach and slowly reached over his waist to touch it. She ran her fingertips over his worn knuckles and yelped softly in surprise as his hand grabbed for hers and held it softly intertwining their fingers. She looked up at him out of the corner of eye. She was surprised to see his eyes closed but most unexpected was the smile that graced his usually scowling face. She squeezed his hand and he pulled her tightly to him as his response.

Inuyasha's mind raced. His insecurities hidden from the rest of the world were well known to him. _Why is she still here with me? _he thought. _I don't deserve her but ……..I need her to love me_ he realized. _I have wasted so much time pushing her away from me and why? Because you're scared _his mind answered back. _Not anymore, I just never thought anyone could love me. Kagome could have anyone and yet she wants me, maybe I'm not so worthless after all. I need you to love me Kagome…..and I won't keep my heart from you this time. I'll stop this pretending that I don't deserve what I somehow already have._

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look down and the girl he held in his arms. Her eyes were shut and her breathing steady. _She just woke up from a two day nap and she asleep again_ he thought to himself smirking. He lifted their intertwined hands and placed kiss on the top of her small, soft hand then lowered them back to his stomach. He would let her rest, and he, could get some more thinking done.

**Inspiration for Inuyasha's thoughts came from a great song by Barlow Girl called I need you to love me. It seemed to fit. ****Review**** pretty, pretty please! It really keeps me motivated!**


	8. Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Special thanks to Cookie, Upside-Down-Boat, IBookworm-chan, and BlueBerryBoo. Your reviews were great thanks so much! HeidiBax =)**

Chapter 8

The red and gold flames of sunset slowly began to streak across the evening sky as Inuyasha decided it was finally time to wake Kagome and make their way back to the village. He had enjoyed his afternoon of thought and holding Kagome in his arms had given him more comfort then he had felt in a very long time.

As luck would have it, Kagome began to stir not long after. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed around at her surroundings. Inuyasha met her eyes as he began to sit up. She grinned and yawned widely stretching her arms out above her head. She gazed around again quickly and pushed herself up.

"How long was I out?" she questioned worriedly.

"Most of the afternoon" Inuyasha chuckled "You humans are so lazy" he teased giving her a crooked smile.

Kagome scrunched her face up and stuck out her tongue. She couldn't help but laugh moments later as she snapped back "You could've woke me up you know!"

Inuyasha struggled to hide his amusement. "Feh" he answered getting to his feet. "You needed the rest anyway. Ready to head back?"

Kagome nodded and stood up.

As if on cue, Inuyasha squatted down in front of her. "Hop on" he motioned.

"I can walk" Kagome answered defensively teasing.

"Don't waste your energy" he grumbled back. "Up!" he motioned even more dramatically to his back.

Kagome grinned and nodded climbing on to his back. _After all_, she told herself, _she did love riding on his back_. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned the side of her face against his shoulder. Inuyasha took off running, every so often he would leap forward and for the few moments they were airborne, Kagome felt like she was flying. It was exhilarating. After a few minutes she began to inch her face closer to his neck. She felt her heart flutter as she closed her eyes and inhaled, deeply breathing in his scent.

Just outside the village, Sango and Miroku sat waiting anxiously for the couple to return. They both carried a worried look on their faces. Kagome's newly developed powers were a source of uneasiness for the monk and the slayer. The companions had all grown quite close over the course of the journey, and they knew Kagome was the glue that held the group together, as well as the source of Inuyasha's still evolving manners. They wouldn't admit it to anyone else just yet, but the couple's feelings were obvious to the rest of the group. Inuyasha and Kagome were growing undeniably close. Sango feared what a separation would do to the pair, especially Inuyasha.

Sango sighed loudly, compulsively smoothing the wrinkles on her green over skirt. Miroku smiled at her and sensing her anxiety slowly reached for her hand to comfort her. Hesitantly he placed his larger hand over hers and squeezed softly. Miroku waited for the painful physical response she was sure to give him but to his astonishment it never came. Sango simply gazed at their now intertwined hands and smiled slightly back at him, a fierce blush overtaking her pale skin. She felt the warmth in the pit of her stomach slowly make its way up to her face. Embarrassed, she snapped her head forward and yanked her hand back.

At last, a familiar red blur emerged from the forest bounding up with Kagome on his back.

"Hi guys" Kagome said cheerfully, hopping down from Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome" Sango smiled "You look like you're feeling better"

"I am" Kagome nodded blushing slightly.

"Indeed?" Miroku grinned mischievously.

"Don't start lecher" Inuyasha growled quietly.

Miroku raised his hands defensively and took a step back. "I simply mean to say I'm glad Kagome is feeling better"

"Feh" Inuyasha replied crossing his arms.

"Come on Kagome, you must be starving" Sango suggesting grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her back to their hut.

During dinner the gang decided they would head back to Keade's village in the morning since Kagome was feeling so much better. Kagome settled in for the night not long after, while the rest of the group sat outside not far from the hut, enjoying the night air.

"Well Inuyasha………." Miroku questioned poking a stick into the fire they were sitting around "did you have a chance to speak with Kagome about her powers?"

Inuyasha felt his companion's eyes on him. "Grrrrr…..no, not yet" Inuyasha growled. "I will though"

"When do you plan on telling her Inuyasha? She deserves to know what going on." Sango chastised.

"I know" Inuyasha replied clearly annoyed.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but if you don't tell her before we make it home, then I will" Sango replied calmly.

"Feh" Inuyasha huffed "I'm going to bed" and with that he got up and went inside the hut.

"Well said" Miroku said quietly, Sango nodded in reply.

Inuyasha pulled back the bamboo curtain and quietly made his way into the shelter. He headed to the usual corner but paused momentarily to kneel next to Kagome's sleeping figure. His clawed hand reached up and brushed a stray hair from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He gazed at her for a moment, curious to know the cause of nightmare._ Just another thing he couldn't protect her from_ he thought frustratingly, and then took his place in the corner. With his arms wrapped around tetsusaiga and Kagome within reach, Inuyasha felt himself drifting off to sleep.

_Kagome felt the white hot tears pouring down her face. On hands and knees she slowly crawled the few feet to Inuyasha's limp body. "Inuyasha?" she sobbed quietly willing what little strength she had left to speak. She cupped his face in her bloodied hand and looked into his eyes. His amber eyes usually so alive and full of the fire that burned within him were dull and hollow looking. "Inuyasha!" she sobbed throwing herself onto his chest. She clutched his red haori and tried to shake him. She waited and watched but his badly wounded body remained still. Emotion poured through her body. Her insides were knotting and she felt as if she would vomit. Kagome's hand reached out to check the hanyou's pulse and breath but before she could reach him she felt an arm wrap around her neck and begin dragging her backwards. Try as she might, Kagome could not struggle enough to break free. A deep voice from behind her laughed evilly at her vain attempts and the arm tightened around her neck as Kagome's sight began to black out…._

Kagome's eyes flew open wide as she sat up startled. She quietly tried to slow her breathing and released a sigh of relief as she looked around at her sleeping companions and realized they were safe, for the moment.

**Please, please, please review. Thanks you rock!**


	9. Wordless

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

_**Caution: Kouga lovers, I've made Kouga slightly out of character this chapter as well as the next. I hope this doesn't offend anyone. I really value my readers.**_

**Chapter 9**

The next morning the gang bid farewell to the village headman and thanked he and the villagers for their hospitality. They quietly began the long trek back to Keade's village, which most of them now called home. Time lagged by as they shuffled wordlessly. Kagome huffed loudly at the silence. _We've been walking for over an hour and they've barely exchanged words with me_ Kagome thought aggravation setting in. _Something's up_ she thought decidedly. "Ah" she sighed stretching her arms above her head. "It sure will be nice to be home again." She prompted, anxious for an end to the maddening quiet.

"Indeed" Miroku replied nodding.

_Home…._Inuyasha thought. _She must mean her time. She doesn't consider this era her home, does she…_ he contemplated.

After many failed attempts to start a conversation, Kagome unwillingly submitted to the silence. By mid-afternoon she was fuming. _This isn't normal_ she thought suspiciously _what are they not telling me….._she wondered. Her insecurities began to come to mind. _What if they don't want me with them anymore she thought__,__ I guess I am kind of a hindrance. They did have to stay at the village an extra 3 days just because I got hurt. If I wasn't so weak, they wouldn't have to protect me all the time. Really, what do I do for the group…..detect shards. Kikyo could do that easily…..and probably much better._

The sound of voices broke her from her thoughts. The gang had decided to stop and make camp for the night. As they all moved about preparing for the evening, tension filled the air. The unspoken words were beginning to be too much for the young miko. "I saw a stream not far back" she told her friends "I'm going to go freshen up."

"Would you like some company" Sango asked.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome answered sadly "but I think I'd like to be alone for a bit" she smiled back sweetly as not to offend her friend.

"Not happening" Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly.

"Inuyashaaaa" Kagome replied angrily.

"You're crazy if you think we're letting you wander around here alone" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Inuyashaaaa" she answered threateningly "I'll stay close and I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Nothing doing" he retorted.

"Argh" Kagome growled, fists clinched at her sides as she turned back to her companions. "I know something's going on, what I don't understand is why it's such a secret!" she yelled angrily. "Keep it to yourselves if you must but I'm out of here, I need a break, I can't stand the way everyone is acting around me!"

The companions stared back at the miko, eyes wide open, clearly taken aback but her outbursts.

"Kagome" Inuyasha barked back.

"No!" Kagome interrupted. "From your silence, I've pretty much been alone all day anyway, what's another five minutes!" she shouted back as she walked away.

"Grrrrrrr" Inuyasha growled "Kagome" he replied menacingly as he began to follow her.

Kagome looked back and caught the stare of an unmistakably agitated hanyou following her. "I didn't want to have to do this……" she replied. Inuyasha braced himself for what he knew was coming. "Inuyasha, sit!" she said confidently.

Inuyasha flew to the ground "Dammit Kagome!" he shouted straining to look up.

"Five minutes" she sing-songed back.

"Fine go, see if we care!" he shouted back a string of obscenities following. Miroku and Sango stood stunned at the scene before them.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said quietly. I told you so written in her eyes.

"I know, I know" Inuyasha replied hastily.

Kagome stomped away from camp irritated. Before she knew it she had made it to the little stream she fought so hard to visit. She removed her socks and shoes and sat on the edge of the riverbed dipping her feet in. The quiet babbling of the stream and calm surroundings helped to settle her nerves. Guilt began to take hold as she replayed the recent struggle with Inuyasha in her mind. _I guess he was just trying to protect she_ thought regretfully. _It's just been such a long day; I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. I suppose I should apologize when I get back, just to clear the air._

Her thoughts were broken by a familiar tingling sensation. _Jewel shards_ she thought hesitantly _and they're approaching fast_. She pulled herself up just in time to see a recognizable whirlwind approach. _Kouga_….

Please, please, please review. If I get a lot of reviews I may post the next chapter tonight since this one is so short and I'm feeling particularly inspired!

Thanks you guys rock =) HeidiBax


	10. Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

_**Caution: Kouga lovers, I've made Kouga slightly out of character this chapter. I hope this doesn't offend anyone. I really value my readers.**_

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha squatted down on his haunches as he attempted to start a fire. He glanced around for Kagome's backpack in desperation. _I wonder if I could use that instant-flame contraption without anyone noticing_ he thought. Suddenly the memorable stench of wolf wafted past his nose. A small growl escaped him immediately as Kagome came to mind. For a moment Inuyasha's stubborn pride almost preventing him from moving, but as thoughts of the two together played in his mind his jealously won out and he took off running.

"Kagome" Kouga grinned. "You look well"

"Hi….Kouga" she answered timidly. "Thanks, what are you doing out here?"

"I just happened to be passing through and I caught your sweet scent on the wind. So I figured I'd check in on my future mate" he answered bluntly.

"I see….Kouga, I'm sorry but we really should discuss this future mate business."

"No discussion needed Kagome, I've claimed you as my own." he answered taking a step towards her.

Kagome instinctually took a step back. "Kouga, I've told you before, I'm not property, and you can't claim me."

"I can and I have" he answered back smiling but obviously trying to intimidate her.

"Kouga….." she replied trying to steady her quaking voice "my place is beside Inuyasha, I really am sorry, but that's where I want to be….I need to be."

"With a mutt!" he answered back heatedly. "You're rejecting me for dog-breath!?" Kouga's face began to redden "After all I've done for you and your friends" he glared at her unbelieving.

Kagome took another step back. "I really am sorry Kouga……I should have told you sooner." She replied quietly as she edged herself away from the fuming wolf and closer to camp.

"It wouldn't have mattered" he answered menacingly.

Kagome began to back up less discreetly. This was a side of Kouga she had not seen before and she was beginning to feel truly frightened. _Inuyasha…._ she thought, _how will Kouga respond if I call out to him_? She felt herself stumble as her foot caught on a root as she stepped back, and a throbbing pain shot up her foot. She slammed onto her backside as Kouga continued to advance.

"I could just claim you now" Kouga threatened "Doesn't look like mutt-face is around to stop me"

Kagome gasped and attempted to scoot back, only to feel the solid form of a tree behind her.

It was then Kouga made his move, quickly lunging at her. He unexpectedly felt his body slam up against something. He stared down in disbelief at Kagome whose arms were now outstretched in front of her, emitting a powerful blue barrier. Kouga growled and threw himself against it but to no avail. He stood back up and growled angrily.

Kagome stared up in amazement._ Am I really doing this? Can I really create a barrier _she thought_._ This was a feat she had never accomplished and didn't believe she ever could. She watched as Kouga threw himself against it, and closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't be able to break through. She thought of Inuyasha, and it was as if she willed it so, as she saw a flash of red and sliver come barreling out of the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief as she met his astonished gaze.

Inuyasha broke through the tree line and looked in disbelief as his mind tried to process what was happening before him. Kagome had projected a barrier and Kouga was trying to break through it. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's fear in the air, that's all he needed to know. His demon blood reacted, surging through his veins. He charged forward and wrapped his hand around Kouga's neck slamming him against a nearby tree. Several punches made contact before Kouga managed to kick Inuyasha back. Inuyasha felt his demon blood begin to boil with anger as he quickly pulled out his tetsusaiga.

"Go away puppy, my future mate and I were just talking, this doesn't concern you" Kouga taunted.

"The hell it doesn't, you mangy wolf" Inuyasha spat back "and she's not your mate."

"Not yet at least" Kouga replied.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha said raising his tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar" he shouted blasting several streams of energy at Kouga. The wolf prince moved quickly barely missing the attack. He sprung at Inuyasha foot first, hitting him in the stomach, the effect of which hurled Inuyasha back several feet.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, can't fight me like a real man, without that big sword of yours" he sneered.

_Nooooo_ thought Kagome hearing Kouga's jeers. _If he puts down tetsusaiga he could transform and then there's no telling what would happen._

Inuyasha stood his ground facing Kouga. His lip pulled up slightly revealing his canine- like fangs. He growled and plunged the transformed tetsusaiga into the ground in front of him.

Kouga smiled back arrogantly; in his mind he was sure he would be the victor. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and pounced at Kouga. His claws ripped against the side of Kouga's arm as he jumped out of the way.

"You got lucky there mutt, it won't happen again" he shouted holding his arm in pain.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied throwing himself at Kouga again. The battle continued on for several minutes while Kagome watched in horror as the warriors began to bloody. Kagome gasped as Kouga somehow managed to pin Inuyasha to the ground. Noticeably weakened Inuyasha struggled to regain control. It was then Kouga leaned down and whispered mockingly "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll make sure to bed Kagome once for you, after I kill you."

Kouga could have sworn in that moment, he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red. Then with a sudden burst of unexpected strength Inuyasha flipped Kouga off of him and onto the ground where he had once been. He proceeded to punch him in the face repeatedly until Kouga's face was blood-spattered, unrecognizable, and he was rendered unconscious. Inuyasha slowly stood up and took a deep a breath. He turned and cautiously stumbled towards Kagome. She was still sitting in the barrier, her eyes wide and filled with unmistakable relief. He kneeled down in front of her. She looked scared and tired.

"Kagome……..it's okay. I'm here now….you can take down the barrier" he soothed.

Kagome smiled slightly and gradually lowered her hands. The blue barrier protecting her suddenly faded and Kagome slumped forward into Inuyasha's arms.

**Please, please, please review. **

**Thanks you guys rock =) HeidiBax**


	11. Kisu

**Thanks so much to Yashibabe, InuyashaxKagome1994, CanYouturnMyBlackRosesRed, Purplefav, Mar, and BooBerryBlue! Your reviews and comments motivated me to update much earlier than usual! You guys rock!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 11**

Kagome sighed in relief as she watched Inuyasha slowly stand staring down victoriously over Kouga's badly beaten body. She felt the adrenaline that once surged through her veins begin to dwindle. Kagome's body began to grow heavy. She watched as Inuyasha gradually began to make his way over to her. His face looked weary but strangely triumphant and relieved. Kagome struggled to maintain consciousness. Her eyes widened as he squatted down in front of her wincing slightly from the pain. "Kagome……..it's okay. I'm here now….you can take down the barrier" he soothed. A still calm flooded her mind and body as the strange tingling sensation in her hands began to fade. She lowered her arms and the world went dark.

Inuyasha caught the fragile girl in his arms as she fell forward. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, her sent calming and soothing his inner demons. He felt exhaustion begin to overwhelm his body as he anxiously looked back at Kouga. _If he comes after her again I really will kill him _he thought furiously. His demon instincts roared for him to get her to safety and with that he scooped the miko into his arms and made his way back to camp.

_Kagome's insides were churning and she felt as if she would vomit. Inuyasha lay just inches from her seemingly dead. She inched her hand out to check the hanyou's pulse and breath. As she leaned forward for him she felt an arm wrap around her neck and begin dragging her backwards. Try as she might, Kagome could not struggle enough to break free. A deep voice from behind her laughed wickedly at her vain attempts. Kagome strained against the arm as she turned and looked up. She caught a glimpse of her attacker as his arm tightened around her neck as Kagome's sight began to black out…._

Kagome sat up suddenly and clawed impulsively at her neck still not sure if she was still asleep. The crackle of a dying fire caught her attention and she began to recognize her surroundings. Miroku and Sango lay asleep several feet away on opposite sides of the fading embers. _Inuyasha_ her mind called out _where is Inuyasha_? It was then that she became aware of a stirring movement behind her and she looked down to see her hanyou's clawed arms wrapped around her small waist. She was sitting between his outstretched legs and had slept quite contentedly against his chest. She turned to face Inuyasha slowly; surprised he hadn't already woken up. _He looks so peaceful_ she thought as she watched him sleep leaned back against a rather large tree trunk. Suddenly she remembered the previous night's events and she proceeded to carefully examine his body for injury. She turned and looked back down at his arms pulling back the red sleeve of his fire rat robe. She ran her hands up and down his muscled forearms tracing the lines of his veins. She giggled softly as chill bumps began to rise on his skin. She pulled his left hand from around her and into her hands as she turned it over and inspected it. Her fingers softly brushed over his calloused knuckles and down his individual fingers. She absentmindedly ran her fingertips over the points of his claws. She found herself mesmerized not by the sharp yellowed nails themselves but the power Inuyasha put behind them. Kagome was so entranced she failed to notice Inuyasha rousing behind her. "Something interesting about my hands wench? He chuckled softly.

"Oh!" she jerked in surprise continuing to look forward. "Ummmmmm……no, I was only…..I was just checking for wounds that's all"

"Feh" Inuyasha responded as usual. "Good luck finding any" he answered proudly.

"You sure?" she questioned as she began to stand up.

_No_ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome pull herself up. "Wait" he whispered grabbing her wrist "My ummmmmm shoulder hurts"

Kagome kneeled down between his legs and faced him. "Your shoulder huh?"

"Yep"

"Which one?"

"This one" he answered pointing at his right shoulder.

"Okay….." Kagome answered hesitantly. She timidly reached for his haori. _This is no big deal Kagome_ she told herself _you've treated Inuyasha's injuries several times. No big deal, No big deal _she repeated like a mantra as she felt a warm blush creep upon her face. She could feel herself tense as her hand made contact with his shoulder. She slowly pushed the fabric of his haori and inner kisode off his shoulder to reveal bare skin. She gazed for a moment mesmerized.

"Ahem" she choked out clearing her throat nervously "There's nothing here"

"Nothing?" Inuyasha questioned trying to sound surprised.

"Nothing" Kagome repeated.

"Huh, phantom pain" he shrugged smiling mischievously.

"Why……you…." Kagome shoved him on his "hurt shoulder" "faker!"

"Geez,is that any kind of thanks for last night" he quipped back almost immediately regretting it.

Kagome's face grew somber. "Inuyasha" she answered softly "I'm so sorry about last night"

Inuyasha could smell her salty tears before he could even see them.

"Kagome…." He said self-consciously. "It's…

"No" she interrupted looking down remorsefully "You were right, you were only trying to protect me and I "sat" you"." Inuyasha watched unnervingly as a single tear ran down her face. He hated to see her cry, he always had. "Thank you……….."she said softly, looking back up at him "Thank you for coming after me"

Inuyasha met Kagome's sad eyes. For a moment he felt he could truly read every emotion she was feeling by gazing into the stunning brown orbs. "Kagome" he whispered leaning forward as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek "I will **always** come for you."

Kagome's insides screamed with anticipation at the uncharacteristic display of affection. She brought her hand up and placed it on top of his. She nuzzled her face against his palm and closed her eyes smiling.

_This is it_ Inuyasha thought as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Kagome responded and Inuyasha felt his spirit soar as he felt her soft lips move with his. He had never experienced anything like this before it was utterly and completely intoxicating. Sure he had kissed Kikyo before but it was never like this.

Kagome's mind spun as Inuyasha's fangs grazed her lips. She shuddered in delight as he tenderly nipped her bottom lip and just as quickly as it began it was over. Kagome opened her eyes and watched, as if in slow motion, Inuyasha pulled his hand away and leaned back, his eyes remaining on her. She blushed furiously and looked away smiling. Neither of them spoke a word, they didn't need to. All that needed to be said, for now, was communicated through their first real kiss.

**Please, please review it means so much! Thanks HeidiBax =)**


	12. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

_Special Thanks to CanYouTurnMyBlackRosesRed, InuyashaxKagome1994, and Peaceful Dragon Rose. Thanks for the reviews you guys rock the Kasbah! I always look forward to what you have to say =)_

**Chapter 12**

Apart from the intimate moment Kagome and Inuyasha had shared earlier that morning; the day went by as usual. Kagome's thoughts however, were anything but the usual. The fact that she had experienced her first kiss just that morning still seemed unbelievable to her. She placed two fingertips on her lips unconsciously as she recalled the moment. She blushed furiously as she looked over to find Inuyasha silently studying her. He smiled confidently back at her, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Kagome's thoughts wandered back to the previous nights events. She had created a barrier, even now it seemed impossible. Her mind tried to work through the logistics of it. She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary when it happened. Of course she was so consumed with fear would she have? She tried to think back on the moment. She centered on the same types of questions…._What was I thinking about….What could have triggered it?_ Kagome's mind worked at a frantic pace as she continued to put the pieces together. It was as if everything fell into place as the answer came to her……._Inuyasha. I was thinking about Inuyasha…..hoping he would come for me. _

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She looked as though she was in another time and place, clearly focused on something or someone else. His jealous heart decided he wanted her all to himself. With that the hanyou continued to walk but slowly inched himself closer until he softly pulled her little hand into his own. Kagome glanced down, surprised by the unexpected touch. Inuyasha gazed towards her, his eyes silently pleading that this public display of affection was well met. Kagome beamed as she met his nervous stare and gave his hand a little squeeze. The group carried on their way and finally made it to Keade's village by sunset.

Keade and Shippo greeted the group enthusiastically, anxious for news on their delayed return. Shippo bound towards Kagome shouting her name in excitement. He leapt into her arms and Kagome stumbled back almost falling from the impact, all the while laughing excitedly.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha shouted "Be careful would ya" as he snatched him from Kagome and thumped him on the head. Kagome smiled at his over protectiveness appreciatively.

"Ye were gone longer then was thought" Keade said kindly "What occurred that delayed your return for so long? she questioned, looking the group over for answers.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said softly "Come with me"

"Why" Kagome answered her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "We just got here" she whined pouting as she spoke.

Sango flashed a knowing glance at Inuyasha. _Finally………_ she thought.

"Just climb on would ya" he motioned kneeling down.

Kagome nodded submissively the pout still apparent on her face.

Keade watched as the couple made their way towards the forest. "Something is wrong, is it not? She questioned.

"Come inside Lady Keade" Miroku prompted.

"Yes" Sango agreed "We will fill you in on what happened while we were away."

Inuyasha raced off from the village to his favorite spot, the Goshinboku. Normally carrying Kagome didn't really faze him. Tonight however, he felt himself growing nervous at the thought of Kagome pressed against his back. It was as if he felt every curve amplified. His hands grew clammy as he gripped her thighs. Finally, goshinboku came into view. The massive tree towered over the forest, a silent witness of the eras.

Kagome climbed down from Inuyasha's back and walked to the tree placing her hand upon its smooth bark. Inuyasha watched her, fascinated. She looked over at him and closed her eyes as she resumed running her hand over the sacred tree. "Do you ever wish you could see what this tree has seen…….. the future, the past….?" she asked softly.

"Feh, I have" he answered sarcastically.

"Not just your part" she replied laughing softly. "All of it"

"Come on" he gestured wrapping his arms around her small waist. He placed a small kiss on her forehead before leaping up onto one of the tree's lower branches. He positioned himself against the trunk and pulled Kagome back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her affectionately. Inuyasha tilted his head up and inhaled deeply, nuzzling her neck. Kagome giggled and pulled away. "That tickles" she squealed laughing. Inuyasha pulled her even closer resting his chin on her shoulder. Kagome sighed loudly.

"What's that all about?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Sigh" he said loudly, trying to mimic her, without laughing.

Kagome swung her legs up and flipped around to face him making the meanest face she could muster. Inuyasha scowled back for several seconds, neither of them blinking until Kagome broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. "I'm happy" she said in between laughing fits.

"Huh" Inuyasha answered still laughing.

"I'm happy" she said quietly as their laughter died down "That's what "_that's_" all about" she finished smiling.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "Kagome, we need to talk…." he said, the words muffled as he leaned into her hair. Kagome flinched against him, immediately terrified at what she thought he might say. Inuyasha felt her cringe and tense, and he smelled her fear. "about what happened while we were gone…..with you" he finished. Inuyasha felt her relax against him a bit as he reassuringly held her tighter.

**Please review! Every comment, question, and review is appreciated and looked forward to! Thanks HeidiBax =)**


	13. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

_Hi guys, Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been receiving a huge (for me at least) amount of reviews the other story I'm working on (Pride and Arrogance). So I've been trying to keep that one updated but now I'm back! _

**Special Thanks to Cookie, Roseybee, BlueBerryBoo, Purplefav, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, NeverEndingStory101, InuyashaWifey, Upside-Down-Boat, and ElementWing. I loved all your reviews, Thanks so much. You guys rock! Heidi =)**

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha embraced Kagome tightly against his chest, still and silent, for several minutes. Finally Kagome pulled away, anxiously watching the silver haired hanyou. Inuyasha met her gaze, and sensing the apprehension in her eyes, he reached for her hands.

"Inu….yasha" she questioned softly.

"Kagome…." He began softly "what do you remember….about the battle that night in the village?" Inuyasha watched Kagome's face intently as she tried to recall the jumble of memories. Kagome sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Inuyasha softly squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Well………….." Kagome replied "I remember the demon….. the battle….. the smell of blood and sweat; it lingers in my mind even now" she sighed. "You all fought so hard…I tried to help…..the demon came at me….you tried to protect me and were thrown back…..you didn't get up." Kagome's voice wavered a bit and she opened her eyes once more to look up at the hanyou. Inuyasha met her stare; his amber eyes were soft with concern. Kagome felt a familiar sting in her eyes, her breathing quickened and she felt as if her throat was beginning somehow to constrict as she continued on. "I was terrified ….the demon came at me….I kept looking for you but you weren't getting up" Kagome reached up and her fingertips caught a warm tear as it curved its way down her reddened cheek.

"I could feel the energy from my bow and arrows begin to spread, up my arms, and throughout my body. The heat….. the sensation…… was overwhelming…..I dropped my bow and arrow and looked for you one last time…..after that I can't really remember." Kagome looked up again expectantly, seconds felt like minutes as the miko anxiously waited for Inuyasha, clearly deep in thought, to respond.

At last Inuyasha spoke "I woke up not long after" he nodded.

"So what happened………..?" Kagome asked nervously.

"You….purified it…." Inuyasha answered softly.

"Purified it?" Kagome repeated her brown eyes widening in wonder. "I…..but it was so big…I've never…"

"When I saw you, your body was covered in energy, your energy. You held your arms out in front of you and….well…..you burnt it to a crisp. You fell unconscious right after."

Kagome sat quiet, her mind reeling. She had never channeled this much power before and the thought of it caused her to panic. Inuyasha sensed her distress but forced himself to keep going; _she deserves to know this_ he thought decidedly.

"Kagome…..after you passed out, we took you back to the village, and a healer came to check in on you. He said….he said your powers were like none he had felt before. He said your energy seemed limitless. It's as if the spiritual powers you had before were slowly escaping out and then the seal was abruptly unplugged."

"Your body wasn't made to handle such power. He said control is your only hope. You must be trained to manage this power or you could easily over use it." Inuyasha finished watching his young miko restlessly.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked after several minutes of silence.

Kagome nodded and looked up, staring through the canopy of branches at the night sky. "I just….I'm not sure what this means…." she answered. She looked down at her hands uneasily and pulled them back. "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, confused from her unexplained action.

"I could hurt you….." Kagome mumbled bitterly.

"You won't" Inuyasha growled grabbing her hands again.

"Inuyasha……." Kagome whimpered softly attempting to pull her hands back again.

Without a word, Inuyasha pulled Kagome tightly to his chest again. His hand found her chin and pulled it up quickly pressing his lips against hers. Kagome could feel his tension through the kiss. Inuyasha pulled back and cupped Kagome's cheek. "This doesn't change a thing Kagome" he whispered quietly. Kagome nodded as he pulled her back into the embrace. "Thank you…." she whispered weeping quietly.

_Back at the village….._

"I see" Keade said quietly, a look of intense thought enveloped her worn face. The old healer was quite right, she must be taught control. My sister Kikyo had powers such as these, though she also had several years of training to focus them. Kagome's situation is most distressing."

Sango nodded. "Do you think Kagome can do it Keade, control her powers I mean?"

Keade sat silent for a moment before answering. "Kagome has never ceased to amaze me" the old miko answered thoughtfully. "I believe she will overcome this…."

**Thanks for reading! I know this a short chapter but I'll update soon! Please ,please remember to review! Heidi Bax =)**


	14. Sacrifice

_**Special Thanks to Element Wing, NeverendingStory101, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, upside-down-boat, and unloaded. I'm sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update. I have been so sick. I was literally in bed for like 6 days. It put me behind in all aspects of my life! I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for the wait! I hope you guys enjoy it! Heidi =)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from this work of fan fiction. =)

**Chapter 14**

Over the next several days, Keade worked tirelessly, instructing Kagome on the suitable and safe use of her powers. All of it was overwhelming, to say the least. Kagome was however, encouraged by the slow progression of control she was acquiring. Keade was blown away by the vastness of Kagome's energy. In the back of her mind, Keade had always assumed Kagome's powers were somehow tied to the jewel, but now she wasn't so sure.

Inuyasha followed the women to a large open field above the village. He sat perched in a large tree hidden from view and watched protectively over his miko. Occasionally, Kagome's gaze would drift to that very tree, as if she knew he was there. Inuyasha smirked at the thought.

As the afternoon advanced, Inuyasha sighed with annoyance; it was as if one day drifted into another. Kagome's life centered on her training. Her determination became more resolute day to day and she began to have less time for other things, mainly Inuyasha.

The hanyou's frustration grew each day, today however he had reached his breaking point. He had been patient enough. _He would have time with Kagome_ he thought decidedly as he leapt down from the tree and stomped into the field.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she noticed the irritated hanyou trudging over to them.

"Let's go" he responded decidedly as he grabbed the miko and flung her over his shoulders like a bag of rice.

"Inuyasha" Kagome replied clearly aggravated. "Put me down" she demanded as she struggled in vain against him. Inuyasha kept walking; a crooked smirk traversed his face.

Kagome glanced back at Keade apologetically, pounding her fists against the hanyou's back.

Keade smiled to herself as she watched the couple disappear from sight and slowly began her walk back to the village.

Inuyasha finally stopped in front of the Goshinboku and returned the now red faced miko back to her feet.

Kagome put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted "You mind telling me what this is all about?"

Inuyasha grinned slightly, flashing a bit of fang as her wrapped his arms around her waist and leapt up into his favorite branch.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kagome whined threateningly as she watched the still wordless hanyou resume his usual position against the tree trunk. Kagome straddled the branch as best she could, draping a leg over each side. She continued to stare at the half-demon impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Inuyasha!?" she prompted again. "I'll say it" she threatened.

"No you won't" Inuyasha replied boldly as he leaned forward and wrapped his hands around her small wrists.

"Argh, not fair" Kagome growled trying to pull her wrists out of his vice- like grip. Inuyasha grinned back mischievously.

"What?" he replied in mock innocence.

"You know what!" Kagome answered heatedly "Why did you drag me all the way out here! You know I'm supposed to be training but nooooo…." Before could Kagome could finish she was silenced by Inuyasha's lips feverishly pressed against hers.

"Mmmmm" she groaned trying to pull away. "hey" she shouted animatedly when she finally broke free. "Hey" Inuyasha answered deviously leaning forward again.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa" Kagome squeaked out. She brought her arms up as her hands met the hard plains of his chest. "Whoa!" she repeated "what's going on?" she asked with an exasperated look on her face.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "Geez wench I thought it would be obvious, I just wanted to spend some time with you" he answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh……" Kagome answered blushing slightly. "but….but my training…." She begin looking back towards the field they left Keade.

"Can wait a day" Inuyasha finished reaching up to brush a strand of her from her face. Kagome sighed deeply and repeated "can wait a day" nodding compliantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha face lit up with a victorious smile.

_**Later that night……..**_

The group had settled in early that evening, a storm was approaching and the sky had darkened early because of it. The hut was eerily quiet, only the constant drip of the rain broke the uniformity of their slow shallow breathing.

_Miko….._

Kagome's eye flew open and darted around the hut looking for the source of the voice she'd just heard. A crushing sense of dread overwhelmed her as her mind recognized the dark aura slowly approaching. Her heart skipped a beat as she frantically tried to calm her now shaking body. Her mind raced, she had seen what was coming, and she knew what she had to do. As quietly as possible she got up and left the hut turning back only once as her gaze lingered for a moment on Inuyasha's sleeping form. The air outside was chilled from the storm and the large gray clouds hung low and ominously over the land. The rain trickled down steadily as Kagome quietly crept through the village and up the large hill overlooking it. She felt the aura grow stronger as she approached the top of the hill.

_Miko…….._

Kagome fought off the shivers rising through her all but soaked body. Her eyes surveyed the village as she felt a familiar sting in her eyes. Images of her friends and family came to mind, _would she ever see them again_ she wondered sorrowfully.

"Ah Miko, so you did sense me" a deep voice said from behind her.

Kagome's head whipped around and she caught sight of a rather large panther demon.

"Who are you, what do you want?" she spat back angrily.

"I think you know the answer to those questions my dear" he answered menacingly as began to approach her. The demon's long dark hair wavered around him as he slowly stalked over to her. He circled her slowly like a predator teasing his prey. Kagome stood still and stared forward in an effort to at least seem calm.

"You really are very pretty aren't you…" he said toying with a lock of her long dark hair. "What a waste" he added darkly.

"What do you want with me" Kagome replied hoping to receive an answer this time.

"Your power miko" he answered darkly tracing the curves of her face with his clawed fingers. He suddenly placed his hands on either side of her temples. Kagome's head throbbed as she felt the demon begin to drain her energy. She struggled against him but in vain as she felt herself grow tired and drop to her knees.

Suddenly the demon let go and looked up. "Complications my dear" he muttered shoving Kagome's weakened body to the ground.

Kagome felt herself hit the ground. The blades of wet grass rubbed against her face and bare skin prompting her into a more conscious state. She felt something warm running over her lips and she instinctively reached for it. Pulling her hand back she gasped quietly at the sight of fresh red blood on her fingertips. She pulled herself up and watched cautiously as the panther demon paced up and down the hilltop sniffing the air.

Kagome braced her arms against the cold wet earth and looked over the surroundings. Her mind was a haze of pain and emotions. Her head throbbed with every heartbeat; suddenly her heart stopped as her eyes caught a blur of red and silver topping the hill.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called worriedly.

Kagome looked up to meet his gaze and smiled sadly.

The panther demon stared sinisterly as he stalked back over to Kagome. "I thought you might come half-breed" the demon taunted.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha replied reaching for his tetsusaiga.

"My name is Oriaomaru" he replied reaching for a large naginata tucked behind him.

"Come on Kagome" Inuyasha motioned reaching towards her "let's go home"

"Oh, I think not" Oriaomaru retorted laughing wickedly as he stepped in front of Kagome blocking Inuyasha's view of her. "The miko is mine" he smiled cruelly.

Inuyasha growled viciously pulling a now transforming tetsusaiga out in front of him "Like hell" he retorted furiously.

Kagome's mind screamed. She had seen the outcome of this battle in her dreams and the reality of it terrified her.

The fierce competitors began their battle hacking and slashing violently at each other. They seemed to be equally matched; even the wind scar barely phased the panther demon. Kagome watched helplessly as Inuyasha fought determinedly, blood seeping out from the various wounds now covering his damaged body. Unpredictably both opponents called upon energy attacks. Their two streaks of energy ripped across the battlefield meeting somewhat in the middle colliding together in a swirling ball of energy. The two energy's then exploded back out blowing Inuyasha and Oriaomaru back several feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed seeing his weakened body thrown back. She willed what little strength she had left to stand and ran to his side while she could.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried throwing herself down beside him.

"Mmmmm?" Inuyasha grumbled incoherently.

"Are you alright?" Kagome questioned, her eyes searching his body for injuries. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"You can't….you can't do this" she stuttered. "I left so you wouldn't have to" she whispered tears pooling in her eyes. She looked back and saw the panther demon begin to stir.

_Miko….._the voice in her mind taunted.

"Ka….gome" Inuyasha chocked out reaching up to her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered softly now crying freely.

Inuyasha looked up at her confused. Kagome turned around frantically searching for the panther demon. Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly approach.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed reaching for Inuyasha's hand as she released a small stream of pink energy from her fingertips.

Inuyasha winced from the pain. The purifying energy coursed throughout his body; as he felt his consciousness drifting away and a slight burning sensation take over, Inuyasha felt Kagome's cold hand against his cheek. "I love you" she whispered softly.

Kagome's soft voice was quieted by the sickening sound of chocking as the Oriaomaru wrapped a free arm around her neck and pulled her back with him.

"Miko, you're almost not worth the trouble…..almost" he laughed bitterly. Kagome struggled against him biting and clawing at the arm wrapped around her neck. Oriamaru tightened his grip and Kagome felt faint as darkness overtook her.

"Let's go someplace more private, shall we?" Oriaomaru questioned laughing wickedly as he threw Kagome's limp body over his shoulder.

_**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review! I'd love to know what you think! HeidiBax =)**_


	15. Resolve

_**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. To say I have been insanely busy would be an understatement. I'm nearing my final weeks of college….soon to be an official "grown up." Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Thanks for continuing to read. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know! It was a hard one to write. Heidi =)**_

**Chapter 15**

Inuyasha struggled to open his eyes as the cold rain continued to fall and pool on his still stinging skin. He gazed around trying to gain some recollection of what he was doing here. The pieces came together slow at first then began to stream through his mind as he sat up quickly.

_Kagome_ . The hanyou leapt to his feet and surveyed the area for any sigh of the miko or the demon Oriaomaru.

"Bastard" he growled viciously, closing his fists tightly as his claws cut half-moon indentions into his palms. Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The rain was masking most of whatever Kagome's scent was left. "Damn" he growled slamming his fist into the ground.

A sharp pain in his shoulder caused the half-demon to pause momentarily. He began to examine his wounds that were, to his relief, already clotting over and beginning to heal. With that he took off into the forest glancing back briefly to wonder if he should have woken his companions.

Trees flew by like blurs as the half-demon tore through the forest. His heart pounded against his chest as the fear of the unknown plagued his mind. Kagome's scent was mottled and light but occasionally he could detect wafts of it somehow assuring him that he was headed the right way. As he ran he tried to calm his fury, hoping that the quiet would somehow still the demon blood threatening to take over.

……………………….

Kagome could feel her head throbbing before she even opened her eyes. She instinctively reached up to rub her temples as she slowly gazed around her. She was in a clearing she didn't recognize. Tall trees surrounded the area still being showered by light rain. Gathering what little strength she had left, the miko steadied her hands against the freezing ground and sat up. Her muscles screamed out at the movement, but Kagome willed her drained body to obey her wishes.

Suddenly a cruel force slammed into her, forcing her head to hit the ground with a loud thump! Kagome quickly glanced back. She had a moment of dizziness, and tried to fight it off by shaking her head. Focusing again she caught the sound of Oriomaru's evil laughter. Panic started to set in, aggravated by the slow, continuous loss of blood from her head. She concentrated on her body for a moment. She wasn't totally sure, but the pain seemed to lessen somehow.

"Where are you going miko?" Oriomaru taunted maliciously "We're just getting started"

Kagome scrambled to her feet recklessly. She felt Oriomaru wrap his hands around her head again, but she felt too dizzy to stop him. Her mind clung to the thought of Inuyasha, he was safe she reassured herself. Her dreams would not in fact, come to pass.

As she felt her head clearing she attempted to break free. As quickly as she could she pushed her body back and tried to slam her little fist into the side of the demon's face. With blinding speed Oriomaru grabbed her hand, pinning it against his face. Kagome tried to jerk free. It was difficult; he had a grip like iron.

"Such a feisty little miko," Oriomaru cooed. "I'm going to break your spirit, and then I'll break your body." The demon laughed cruelly at his own joke. Kagome gasped for breath, as Oriomaru wrapped his free hand around her neck lifting her off the ground. Biding her time until she could catch him off guard, she purposefully went limp.

………………

Inuyasha sped out of the forest stopping long enough to see Kagome's seemingly lifeless body dangling from Oriomaru's hands. His vicious blood curdling growl ripped through the clearing as he charged at Oriomaru.

"Ah, half-breed, I assumed you were dead" Oriomaru spat out wickedly throwing Kagome's limp body aside to pull out his blade.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Inuyasha shouted back pulling a now transforming tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

"No matter, I'll enjoy this"

"That's what you think"

_Inuyasha_. Kagome's mind screamed in disbelief and terror. She watched as the battle raged around her. Her head began to throb again and she raised her hands back up hoping to alleviate the pain. "Wind Scar!" the anger behind the voice was unmistakable and Kagome strained to look back up. Inuyasha's wind scar hit the demon head on. Oriomaru stumbled back but he seemed barely phased.

"Half- Breed, if value your life you'll take this chance to leave" the demon taunted evilly.

"Not a chance" Inuyasha shouted back eyeing Kagome.

"So be it" the creature replied sweeping a huge naginata in front of him. "Jinsoku Kaze!" the demon yelled as his naginata emitted a small fast-moving whirlwind straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to move out of its path but the whirlwind was too fast for him. He screamed in pain as thousands of tiny blades spun in the windstorm around his body. He tried, even through the pain to get out of the cyclone. As the whirlwind subsided, Kagome caught sight of his injured body on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed watching him as she tried to get up. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed loudly. She suddenly felt a familiar intense warmth in her hands. She looked down and smiled serenely at the sight of her miko power focused around her hands. The pink glowing light crackled through her fingers and she felt the dull burn spread throughout her body. The feeling was overwhelming but as the pain began to lessen, Kagome stumbled to her feet.

Kagome staggered towards a distracted Oriomaru. Inuyasha turned and watched amazed as pink flames seemed to dance over Kagome's body. Kagome calmly stretched both hands out facing the demon. In one violent burst, energy shot from her palms engulfing the demon. He thrashed, but to no avail. He whipped around even harder but Kagome only increased her energy. She felt some of her strength drain away as her head began to bleed again. She would have to end this quickly.

Oriomaru became oddly still and quiet, setting off red flags in Kagome's mind. Suddenly, the demon jolted quickly, breaking free of Kagome's energy. He rolled free, as Inuyasha quickly brought his knees to his chest and flipped up onto his feet, into a fighting stance. Kagome stumbled unsteadily on her feet. She had lost a lot of blood, and had used a lot of her powers, she was weakening quickly.

Inuyasha snarled furiously, and hitch-kicked into the demon's neck. Oriomaru saw it coming, but he wasn't able to move quickly enough to deflect the kick with his naginata or arm. His head snapped back, blood flew everywhere as he stumbled.

"This is for Kagome" he yelled rushing at the stunned demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" Inuyasha howled plunging his claws into the demons neck and slashing with all his might. Oriomaru's now headless body fell to the ground. Inuyasha fell into a kneel placing his hands on his knees and breathed raggedly for a few seconds.

_Kagome_. Inuyasha glanced up quickly catching sight of her.

Kagome felt the white hot tears pouring down her face. On hands and knees she slowly crawled the few feet to Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached for the miko and pulled her close. "Inuyasha!" she sobbed throwing herself against his chest. They held each other quiet and steady for a few minutes until Inuyasha pulled away to cup his Kagome's face in his bloodied hands.

"You came for me" she said quietly as they locked eyes.

Inuyasha gently pulled a hand away to reach up and wipe the tears from Kagome's face.

"I told you I would" he answered softly "I meant it" he added leaning in slightly brushing a feather light kiss onto Kagome's lips. He paused leaning against her, forehead to forehead still clasping her cheek. Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced the miko tightly burying his nose in her dampened hair.

"I love you too" he whispered ever so softly as Kagome's eyes widened and she tightened her arms around him.

**Well, there it is folks. I hope you liked it! Please, please review! Heidi =)**


	16. Return

**Chapter 16**

The sun began to rise covering the sky in a blanket of purples and golds as Inuyasha and Kagome slowly made their way back to the back to the village. Inuyasha, noticing the exhaustion Kagome was clearly suffering, had made her resume her normal position on his back. For once, Kagome hadn't even fought him on it.

Inuyasha paused momentarily as they approached the village and surveyed it from the hilltop. He smiled as he felt Kagome's warm steady breath on his neck. He turned his head to the side and inhaled deeply savoring her sweet scent. As the hanyou made his way down the hill to the village he sighed contentedly. He knew things would never be the same. He loved his miko from the future and for some strange reason she returned his love.

His mouth frowned briefly as he thought of all the obstacles their new development could bring but his mood lifted as he felt Kagome shift on his back. He smiled slightly as he heard her sigh in contentment and nuzzle her face against his neck.

Inuyasha slowly lowered Kagome off his back as they approached Keade's hut. Kagome said nothing but smiled sweetly as she leaned up to place and kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha felt her small hands clasp his own as she pulled him inside of the familiar hut. He knew they would indeed face many more obstacles but now they would face them together.

**Hi guys, Sorry it's taken me so long to finish this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you mean the world to me! Please, please let me know what you think. It was hard to know how to end this story. I hope I've done it justice.**

**Heidi Bax =)**


End file.
